Raindrop
by Leyla KTK
Summary: Léger shonen.ai [NaruSasu]Une main tendue vers un destin inconnu, une pluie froide comme témoin… Argh ! ! ! Je suis nulle en résumé...


**Titre:**Raindrop

**Auteur:**Leyla KTK

**Catégorie:**Général, Romance (léger…)

**Rating:** K+

**Couple:** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va sans dire pour ce petit OS.

**Résumé: **Une main tendue vers un destin inconnu, une pluie froide comme témoin… Argh ! Je suis nulle en résumé -- …

**Note:**Juste un aspect de la fin de l'affrontement entre Sasuke et Naruto vu par moi…

* * *

**-**

**RAINDROP**

**-**

Une main tendue sous une pluie froide et abondante. Elle semblait triste et solitaire, pas un éclair pour accompagner sa valse, pas un orage pour jouer de sa musique. Elle illustrait parfaitement ce moment si douloureux.

Cette main que j'ai tant souhaité l'étreindre avec la mienne. Elle me paraissait si lointaine et inaccessible. Cependant aujourd'hui, en ce moment elle ne demandait qu'être empoigné.

Le ciel continuait de pleurer, peut-être ce sont-elles des larmes longtemps refoulées ? Ou simplement une réponse à l'appel de mon cœur meurtri. Ce flot de tristesse semblait être une sorte de soulagement. Mon âme qui se sentait emprisonnée, se voit enfin libérée et prête à s'envoler. Ce simple geste, est la plus belle chose que tu m'es donné.

Un regard voilé vers cette main, qui s'était transformé en une invitation suspendue. Tu n'attendais qu'une chose, ma réponse à cette requête, à cette promesse, à cette nouvelle vie qui semble se construire derrière ton dos, vers ce chemin inconnu.

Un son des plus doux franchit tes lèvres, comme un murmure soufflé à mon oreille j'entendis un simple mot, mais ce mot signifiait beaucoup de choses.

« Viens. »

Je t'ai finalement rattrapé, cependant cela ne fut sans peine. Une confrontation, des blessures du cœur comme ceux de la chair ont baigné notre existence. Mais voilà, en ce jour où le ciel et la terre se rejoignent dans une même danse, tu es là en me tendant les bras.

Je croise ton regard, il est rempli d'incertitude et de douleur.

J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment, je ne peux même plus compter les nombres de fois ou j'ai rêvé de cet instant. Après tant d'années, le voici enfin arrivé. Pourtant, je reste là sans réaction ne sachant quoi faire. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de bouger ? Avoir tant souhaité que cela arrivé me voir cet instant de la réalité comme une chimère ?

Non, non, je dois répondre à cet appel. Je veux y répondre.

Comprenant sans doute mon désarroi et ma gêne. Il amorça un mouvement vers moi, ses bras sont tous les deux tendus vers moi. Un sourire timide fleura sur mes lèvres.

Des paroles accompagnaient sa marche incertaine, ses yeux sombres et profonds semblaient moins chargés de tristesse.

« Je te veux à mes côtés. » Tout en continuant son avancé s'approchant de plus en plus, comblant le vide qui nous séparait. « Mon désir de t'avoir prés de moi ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, cependant trouver le bon moment pour l'exprimer se vit naître pendant nôtre affrontement. » Le vide se vit totalement réduit à néant.

Ces bras qui m'invitaient à le rejoindre se sont refermés sur moi.

« Veux-tu me suivre Naruto ? » prononça Sasuke dans un souffle.

Front contre front, yeux fermés, je savourais ce contacte chaud malgré cette pluie froide qui nous baignaient de par et d'autres.

Je mourrais d'envie de dire « oui », mais ce fut une tout autre chose qui sortit de ma bouche.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi ? » Mon corps tremblait, la raison n'est autre que mes sanglots qui se libéraient enfin. Des larmes longtemps contenues voient leur chemin sillonnant mes joues.

Je sentis une agréable chaleur, la main qui était tendue au milieu de cette froide pluie me caressait le visage. Je relevais le visage à ce contact, un sourire des plus tendre ornait les lèvres de mon vis-à-vis.

« Le pourquoi importe peu, le plus important pour moi c'est que tu m'es rattrapé. »

Oui, c'est certain.

La personne que je souhaitais ardemment rejoindre était devant moi. Peu importe ce qui fut, en ce moment, en ce lieu, ce qui compte ce qu'il soit à mes côtés. Ce rêve n'est plus une chimère, le rideau brumeux de ma souffrance, notre souffrance se dissipait peu à peu.

« Je ne te quitterai plus. » Des bouts des lèvres, il sécha mes larmes. La pluie battante il y a peu, c'était transformé sans me rendre compte en une légère et douce caresse.

Ma main s'est happée de celle de Sasuke, j'entremêlais mes doigts aux siens. Je la serais aussi fort que je pouvais en déclarant « Je ne te laisserai plus. »

Oui, peu importait le reste…

Je veux être avec la personne que j'aime, quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?

Nos mains toujours liées, nos corps toujours collés, nos regards voilés, nos cœurs battants aux mêmes rythmes, nous nous sommes enfin trouvés.

Dans silence total, des lèvres longtemps convoitées se voient enfin embrasser. Une caresse, au début naissante avec gêne et incertitude, se libéra pour une passion chaude et un contact profond.

Le ciel voilé s'éclaira enfin.

Une lumière douce fleurissait autour de nous.

Bénissant une étreinte longtemps recherchée.

Le chemin ne sera pas toujours ensoleillé, mais on fera en sorte que cela demeure lumineux et chaleureux.

Ensemble, aujourd'hui…

Nous affronterons nos démons du passé pour un avenir commun et heureux.

-

**FIN.**

**-**

* * *

Un petit OS sans prétention, j'espère que cela vous convient.

À bientôt

Leyla


End file.
